Bloodline, Bloodlust
by moonlitroses733
Summary: Centuries ago the bloodline of Jesus Christ had faded out of existance. Now the bloodline has been traced to Natalie Neveu, and she will be caught in the middle of a bloody and terrible war that might just cost her, her life.


_Hey guys, I'm back again, but this time with a completely diferent story. Alright, so awhile ago I had this idea of doing a DaVinci Code fanfiction, and then I thought about throwing vampires in there because I was obsessed (and still am obsessed) with Twilight. So, basically this story is the DaVinci Code with Twilight mixed in. _

_I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to anyone involved with the DaVinci Code and Twilight and whatever else. Nothing belongs to me at all.

* * *

Prologue: A Blood Feud Begins

_**Gathered** __around a large, grandly decorated room sat at least thirty of Damien's coven; thirty blood lusting, deathly beautiful, immortal creatures with skin as pale as the moon, and cold as ice, and eyes as vividly red as a rose. _There were more among Damien's coven, but these thirty were considered the elite of the vampiric community.

Running a hand through his dark brown hair, Damien flashed his unusual golden eyes on the head vampire, Archaius, who was sitting on a throne-like chair. Though just as deadly as the rest of the vampires in the room, Damien chose to abstain from taking human lives to feed his seemingly unquenchable thirst, but he was one of the rare few who had.

"It's a pleasure to have you attending Damien," Archaius said in his raspy voice as Damien shuffled to the back of the room. "And it is wonderful that you are punctual."

A few of the other vampires chuckled appreciatively, but there were two in particular that caught Damien's eye. On Archaius' right stood an incredibly beautiful woman with shortly cropped brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul. Her blue eyes flashed in his direction, but as soon as their eyes met, she looked away.

The other, a blonde haired man with a perfect complexion and eyes as blue as ice, looked straight at Damien, holding his gaze levelly. Though it was obvious to Damien, no one else would have seen the wisdom this man held in his eyes as they looked at each other. This man had been around the world several times, and had managed to survive it all.

With a polite nod, the younger vampire backed into a corner of the room by the bookshelves and let Archaius begin speaking again in his raspy voice.

"…so, as per our information, this young girl lives in London, England with her mother, who has passed on the bloodline to this girl. She holds what we seek; she holds our freedom of this wretched curse. To walk the night has never been a blessing, and never will; to walk the night will remain a curse until we capture this girl and bring her to our sacred hall."

Damien's already oversensitive hearing suddenly concentrated on, and amplified Archaius' voice whilst the other noise was drowned out. He was bewildered by what he heard, and his eyes grew large at the thought of kidnapping an innocent child.

"We want only the girl, if anyone gets in your way do not hesitate to find a way to remove them from your path," He continued. "The Grail will fall into our hands and our curse will be lifted!" He raised his wiry arms high above his hands and the rest of the vampires in the room cheered.

Damien, not caring to join in the pep talk any longer, easily slipped out of the room through a secret door in the bookshelves. As he walked through the dank passageway, his eyes picked up a shuffling of feet behind him. His muscles tensing in anticipation, he whipped around and saw the woman from earlier standing behind him, her teeth bared in surprise.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly, covering her white teeth with thin, red lips. "But you can't leave yet; Archaius has decided that you need a promotion Damien."

"Well I'd rather not partake in the killing of an innocent girl," He snapped back irritably.

"Do you know what this human girl is? Do you know what she means for us?"

Holding the woman's gaze levelly, Damien curled his lips back, exposing luminescent, sharp teeth. "I know a lot more than you do, like how it is morally wrong to kill her."

"She's the Holy Grail—the blood of Jesus Christ flows in her veins! If we have that bloodline with us, God can only lift the curse that He has bestowed upon us! Think of her healing powers!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Elena," She answered curtly, her ice-blue eyes burning into him.

"Elena, but I don't feel the need to partake in the murder that is unethically wrong." He began to turn around again, but she seized him with a grip that he couldn't even break out of.

"Archaius wants to see you Damien, and you will see him before you decide to do something foolish," She hissed and forced him to look at her. "Or else you will regret every decision you make from here on, and I will personally see that it happens."

"What right do you have—"

"She has every right Damien, she is near royalty in our coven," A powerful, yet quiet, voice cut through the argument and commanded everyone's attention. "She is of my blood."

"Your daughter?" Damien whispered in shock, and his eyes found Archaius standing in the passage with them. "But how? Vampires can not have children."

"Not my child by birth, my child by transformation," Archaius responded shortly, as if Damien were an insolent school boy. "I transformed Elena centuries ago, but only now is she decided to join our coven. This search is far too detrimental to the vampire race as a whole."

Damien let the information flood through him for a moment before he looked back at Elena and said, "So where have you been all these years?"

Taking it as a challenge, she stood taller and released his arm. "I've been around—can't stay in one place too long if you don't age," She responded with a hint of dry humor. "You'd be surprised how many people notice that detail."

"Oh? I would have thought you were just running—"

"Wild? No, this outfit is for battle and what you don't understand is that we are entering the most vicious battle on this earth. The battle for the Holy Grail is not only ancient, but is also bloody." Her lips peeled back for a moment, revealing her teeth once more. "And isn't that what we adore?"

"Enough Elena," Archaius commanded. "I have to explain to Damien his position in all of this; you and Edward may do as you wish for the time being."

"Thank you Archaius," Elena bobbed her head and flashed her eyes toward Damien one last time before turning and walking back down the way she came.

"So I suppose that you thought I wouldn't notice your absence?" Archaius began as he started to walk down the passage some more.

Inhaling sharply as he walked a pace behind Archaius, Damien waited to be admonished for going against the rules of their coven again.

"No Damien, I am not going to punish you for deliberately ignoring your duties, but this duty I am about to assign to you is far too large for you to ignore."

"I know about the girl, and I know you plan to use her blood to relieve us of this curse, but it is morally wrong Archaius!" Damien hissed in response. "I can't believe you are actually considering murdering an innocent child."

"I did not say I was going to murder her Damien, you jump to conclusions far too much," He responded calmly as he walked on. "However, there's something you must be aware about—"

"I know she's the last in the bloodline of Jesus Christ, I know about the Holy Grail, I've read up on this history Archaius, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill an innocent girl."

"I did not ask you to kill her; I said you have a duty to complete. You will be promoted through the ranks of our coven if you do this for me Damien."

"Why can't another vampire do it?"

"Because you can successfully resist human flesh and blood, unlike most of the other coven members," He answered with a faint note of pride. "Only you can do what I'm asking without harming the girl at all."

"What are you asking of me Archaius?"

"Get as close to the girl as possible, find out everything you can about her, become her friend if you must, and then bring her to me."

"Bring her to her death, in other words," Damien spat disdainfully. "I will have no part in this Archaius, what don't you understand about that?"

"Because I will murder Helen," Archaius responded heartlessly and waited, hearing the frantic thumping of Damien's heart. He had made one bold stroke, and it had affected the other as it was supposed to.

At once, Damien visibly tensed as he looked at Archaius' back. "You wouldn't dare…" He pleaded quietly as he remembered the images of the golden-haired, blue-eyed girl who had saved him so many years ago. She was the one brightly burning image in his mind that kept him going on days when his monster grew too large. He had loved her, but it wasn't a romantic love, it was more of a friendship that was rooted in something deeper.

"I'm sure you know this, but Helen is thirty-seven now, and with child. She married five years ago and they don't live far from here," Archaius murmured in his powerfully raspy voice. "I'm sure you wouldn't want her and her unborn child lying on the streets in a pool of their own—"

"Alright!" Damien called out, his voice ringing angrily through the passage. "I'll befriend this girl, the Grail, and I'll bring her to you when the opportunity arrives."

"That's all I wanted Damien," He responded, a touch of wickedness in his voice. Turning around, he looked at Damien's distraught face and smiled. "It's going to be alright."

"Just don't hurt Helen, please." Damien was weak with despair as he thought over and over about Helen on a street, dying a slow and painful.

"Bring me the girl and I won't have to."

Glancing up, Damien met Archaius' milky crimson eyes and nodded, even though his mind was screaming in protest. "You'll have her." _What are you doing?! You can save Helen, he won't be able to touch her!_

"Excellent," He responded as a wicked smile spread across his lips. Touching Damien lightly on the head, Archaius continued, "The curse will be lifted and the age of the reborn vampire will begin."

_Something wicked this way comes_

_&_

_So was it enjoyable? This part is just the beginning, just wait until you see what's coming next :) _

_Reviews please!_


End file.
